


I love you 3000, Kang Taehyun

by cyj_kth



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idol life, Bits of making outs, Fluff, M/M, taejun being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyj_kth/pseuds/cyj_kth
Summary: Taehyun was drowning in self pity and hates thrown over by the fans, not realizing Yeonjun was more than willing to enter his world and pulling him out from there and showering him with love and affections.





	I love you 3000, Kang Taehyun

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed
> 
> **I have posted two unfinished works before but I don't believe myself to complete them out cause i ran out of idea and it's hard too :(, and this is my first time posting them so i decided to delete them, and having new fic written. I really am no good in chaptered fics sobs. and thank you so much for reading!

“Is it just me or Yeonjun hyung keeps staring at Tae this week?” Kai whispered to Beomgyu as he saw Yeonjun with his pouty lips; kept nudging at his untouched food with a spoon on the table in the kitchen, eyes staring across the living room where Taehyun was watching one of his favorite movies. All of them, except Taehyun, were having breakfast together and they just had small conversations with each other before they heard a small sigh coming from their oldest hyung. It looked like he was having a hard time to keep himself deciding whether to eat or to jump on Taehyun and they didn’t even know why. He kept sighing as he slowly putting the food inside his mouth, sadly munching them a few times before he put his spoon back onto his plate and moved to the couch where Taehyun sit. And continue his staring. All three pairs of eyes kept watching him and decided to give a thoughtful look towards each other.

“Is this because Taehyun suddenly stopping skinship with us a week ago or-,” Soobin talked in a low voice, mouth still full with bits of sandwiches, “- I am the only one who thought that.” Beomgyu nodded his head, signaling he found it strange too. “I found Tae very weird too. Last Tuesday he asked me whether it is okay to hold my arm whenever he feels like it and I just? Go on ahead? He never asked me before this so I guess someone pointing out his habit and eventually reject him doing so?” Kai just stared at them, not caring a bit before he saw Yeonjun tried to have small talk with Taehyun but did the little guy just, brushed him off? Okay, that was quite serious problem. “Hey guys, Tae just deadly stop Yeonjun hyung from talking to him I think that the problem is a little bigger than we expect?” Kai just deadly pointed a finger across the kitchen towards the said persons, and all three of them watched them in alert. 

Beomgyu always watch and observe, he always do, especially when it comes to Taehyun. He still remembered the first impression he had on that boy; calm and eerily quiet. His expressionless face kept being misunderstood by other trainees as ignorant and cold, but it was just his introvert way to keep others away from interacting with him. Knowing him past two years, that little brat, always overthink things but he was not scared to voice them out, and that was a relief to Beomgyu because at least, he knew what was going on in his little head. Taehyun was his favorite person, actually. He always found comfort and warmth in him and he can see other members start to open up to him too. Soobin once went to Taehyun because he felt so disappointed in his recent dance lessons and Taehyun just knew the right words to soothe him. Kai? Don’t even talk about it; Taehyun was his soulmate. Taehyun was the first person he would talk to, discuss to, laugh at to, and he would not hesitate to end a person if that person hurt Taehyun in any ways. Therefore, seeing Taehyun shushed their oldest hyung as if he was being hurt by him was making no sense because Taehyun loves Yeonjun A LOT.

***

Yeonjun sighed dejectedly when Taehyun decided to sit a bit farther from him, signaling him to mind his space and Yeonjun felt a little hurt. “Why won’t you talk to me? Did I do something wrong?” Yeonjun talked with a small voice. Taehyun just glanced at him, face started to get a bit solemn before he continued watching the TV. After a few minutes, he just shook his head lightly, sighed a little bit before he turned his body facing Yeonjun, face unreadable and emotionless. “You did nothing wrong, Yeonjun hyung. I was just having a hard time so I do appreciate if you just leave me alone here and ask the little kids to, uhm, having a stroll in the park because I want to stay at home, alone,” Taehyun just mumbled slowly at the end of his sentences and Yeonjun frowned at him. “If you’re having a hard time, why don’t you tell us? That’s practically easier to rely on us rather than you pulling away from us, alone,” Yeonjun tried to hold his hand gently, trying to persuade him to talk to him. “And this is a very important question too, why did you stop holding our hands? You once claimed that holding hands is your favorite skinship,” Yeonjun now shifting closer towards him when Taehyun did not respond, eyes lowered to the ground and TV was left unwatched. 

“Do I really need to talk about this?” 

“Yes, you must. Your concern is my concern”

“Since when you are trying so hard to be a good brother”

“Since I saw you for the first time you came here. Your big eyes, your determination, everything. And I am more than happy to brag everything to you because you worth my time and love”

“Stop, doing that”

“Doing what?”

“Give me fake hope”

“What?”

“Not going to repeat it”

“Just so you know I love my brothers a lot but you are special”

“Am I? Isn’t it Beomgyu hyung?”

“What?”

“Have you cleaned your ears this week? Why do you keep asking when I already answered it?”

“Are you jealous?”

“For what? I have Kai”

“Kai loves Soobin, you know it too”

“Then, I am destined to be alone forever. Oh, how fitting with my lonely life”

“Stop thinking like that I hate it so much!”

Yeonjun’s eyes flared with so much anger and sadness upon hearing his replies but Taehyun kept his face straight, fighting back the unshed teard Yeonjun thought he saw, threatening to fall. He nipped his bottom lips hard, sniffing a little. “I once talked to Seokjin hyung, about how unfitting I am and how hard I am trying to mingle with all four of you, who are willing to accept myself just the way I am. But people’s words hurt a lot. I saw tons, dozens, hundreds of comments telling me to stay away, from you especially. Ugly? I can handle it. Pitiful? Yes, I am. People said that I cling to you a lot because I tried to steal your spot in addition to that I’m such an annoying child and attention seeker? I only have you guys who truly befriend with me because I am me, and you Yeonjun hyung, is so precious to me and now they are trying to take it away from me too. Seokjin hyung keeps telling me to get off from Twitter and online articles but I just, can’t. They are our fans, our supporters, but it seems like Bang PD did a mistake to debut five person as a team instead of four,” and now Taehyun was just a crying mess. 

“Since when you hide these from us? Tell me,” Yeonjun’s words were icy cold and Taehyun was scared. He abruptly stood up and tried to walk away and went straight to his room before Yeonjun pulled him to his embrace, his chin fixed onto his crown of head. “You are going nowhere, little kid,” Yeonjun whispered to his ears, sending chills to his spine. “If you guys don’t mind it, can you three leave us for a minute? Maybe have some shopping and food venture for some hours? My baby needs some love and attention” Yeonjun announced out of nowhere and Beomgyu just grinned at him, sending two thumbs up before pushed the other two out from the dorms with some coats and wallets in his grip. 

“Stop pushing us, smol hyung I can get out by myself.” Kai screamed on top of his lungs before abruptly being silenced by Soobin’s big hands covering his mouth. “Scream or no pecks tonight,” Soobin just rolled his eyes up and pulling the struggling Kai together with him before he nodded at Yeonjun who tried to keep Taehyun still in his hold. “Do it right Yeonjun hyung or I’ll be the one kicking you out from the group,” Soobin smiled a bit before waving them off and Beomgyu pulled the door closed. After those chaotic exits, now the dorm was filled with awkward silence and small sniffles from Taehyun. 

Yeonjun kept rubbing Taehyun’s back, struggling with the small punches sent to his chest but he did not regret a bit, in fact he loved it in silence because these acts were the closest of them interacting past few weeks. Seeing that Taehyun still struggled to push himself away Yeonjun just latched his lips on Taehyun’s forehead, giving him some pecks open mouthed here and there and Taehyun went still. Yeonjun believed he was shocked to the core and he wanted to laugh.

“You see, we did have some misunderstanding here needs to be solved, aren’t we,” Yeonjun wriggled his eyebrows with his known evil smirk and Taehyun just gulped down his saliva. “No, we didn’t,” he tried to put a little more efforts to release himself from the tight hold but Yeonjun was stronger, and he felt defeated, and put his arms down. And the kisses worked magical too leaving Taehyun’s face, ears and neck all red. Yeonjun stared down a bit to see Taehyun’s red face, cheeks stained with tears, lips red from being bitten too much but among these mess, he found Taehyun super cute and beautiful and he felt a pang to his chest. He really loves Taehyun a lot, and he needed to tell this kid now. He might feel so disappointed and broken heart since he expected a rejection from him, but he needed to voice it out; this kid deserved so much love, so much happiness in this world and Yeonjun would do anything to keep him safe and happy that way.

“You see, I have this one friend, all small but with slender frames, eyes all big and sparkly and he is just centimeters shorter from me and I knew him since three years ago. In the first place, I was annoyed because he keeps winning my attention and I always have the urge to keep spoiling him, keeping the bright and warm smiles on his face but lately due to some problems he keeps staying away from me and I’m sad. I keep telling myself that it is wrong to fall for him and it might ruin our friendship but days by days, he just keeps growing beautifully, and he ends up opening up to me and I felt that I was the luckiest man on Earth.” Yeonjun cupped Taehyun’s face, slowly bringing it up and wiped the fallen tears away from his cheeks. He felt his heart broken into pieces because Taehyun looked so vulnerable, so small. His eyes searching for some emotions besides sadness and grim on Taehyun’s face and by the time he saw his eyes glinted with the same hope in him, somehow the bravery inside him jumped out.

“It was you, Kang Taehyun. I always love you, from the beginning. It was all you.”

Taehyun looked up onto Yeonjun’s eyes, eyes brimming with tears again. He felt so overwhelmed, so contented and he did not even know why. ‘Am I falling for Yeonjun hyung again? Is it right to believe in his words this time’ Yeonjun’s thumb found his way to Taehyun’s lips and traced it slowly for a few times before he grabbed his face, pulling him closer, few centimeters away from each other. “You might not believe this but I’m practically bare my feelings for you and I feel so embarrassed right now but if you feel a bit better and want to be spoiled by me after this, you are more than welcome and I would not take it for granted. I love you because you are you, not out of pity.” 

Taehyun’s hand reached up to touch Yeonjun’s hand on his face, smiling a bit. His eyes taking over Yeonjun’s figure from his face, to his chest, his waist, his hands, his fingers and his legs. His hands slowly trailing over Yeonjun’s strong arms, veins popped out as fruits from his work outs and he felt safe, felt that he can depend on him. “Hyung, you are always my number one hyung. I am always inspired in following your footsteps since day one you called on me and bragging over your evaluation,” Taehyun giggled a bit before continuing, “And what an honor to actually being love by someone who I cherish the most and the fact that I know I wasn’t worth it…” Taehyun bit his bottom lips a bit. Yeonjun was so desperate to make that kind of thought went away from him but Taehyun just hold his arm a bit tighter and seek for his eyes. “I know this doesn’t make any sense but I think I need you to be here for me too. And I am saying that our feelings might be mutual,” and Taehyun whipped his face from Yeonjun’s hold so fast his eyes were on everything besides Yeonjun.

“Don’t tell me…”

“Yes, now are you happy?”

“I need some time to digest this”

“Now please let me go”

“No, why would I. I thought I say I want to spoil you after this?”

“…Okay, just treat me to ice cream and we are done”

Yeonjun stifled his laughs when he saw Taehyun flailed with his arm in the air trying to fight back his words and he found that the first thing he wanted to do after this was to kiss his plump lips, and the fact that he was eyeing Taehyun’s lips instead of focusing on his words guilt tripping him but damn, those lips were kissable. And to do that, he had to take a leap of faith, better now or never.

Yeonjun kept Taehyun’s face still, cupping his cheeks and brought it to him closer, and Yeonjun kissed his forehead for the second time. “I really want to kiss you right now, can I?” Taehyun’s face went bright red and warm, eyes glinted with playfulness. Taehyun stopped crying a little while ago and the way Yeonjun asked for his permission really made him so excited and happy he might burst into tears again and little did Yeonjun know that the intention was mutual. He nodded shyly at him and snaked his arms around Yeonjun’s waist, pulling the boy closer to him, in a seductive manner. 

“Just a heads up, I really am a bad kisser so don’t expect anything from me okay? I was just nervous and I might fuck things up and-“ Taehyun just leaned closer to him, shutting up his mumbling effectively when his plump lips met Yeonjun’s and he felt euphoric. Yeonjun lips were so warm and wet (because he kept licking them, what a pervert) and he wanted more. He closed his eyes enjoying the new feeling of his lips meeting with his and he stifled a giggle when the last thing he saw was a dumbfounded Yeonjun looking at him at pure surprise.

Yeonjun took that as a yes and smiled into the kiss, mumbling ‘I love you, baby’ before he tilted his head a bit to the left, slotting his mouth properly with Taehyun’s. His hands were no longer cupping Taehyun’s cheeks but slowly going to his neck, intertwining his fingers and rest there. He deepened the kiss by grabbing Taehyun's neck forward, closer and closer, until chest met chest. Kissing Taehyun was so good, so warm, so inviting and he really wanted to know what did it feel to be inside his cavern of warm mouth. He scratched Taehyun’s soft nape and grabbed a fistful of his hair when he felt too much. “Open your mouth, baby” Yeonjun mumbled into the kiss. Taehyun was more than happy to do so, sighed into the kiss allowing his tongue dancing together with Yeonjun’s. Yeonjun's tongue practically licking everywhere inside and he felt so, good and giddy. His messy open mouthed kisses felt so good to the point that he felts so dizzy and warm and more. ‘God, what a skilled tongue Yeonjun has what the fuck I can get wet from this,’ thought Taehyun.

Yeonjun slowly pushing Taehyun forward, not stopping from continuing deep kissing him as he walked them forward until he felt Taehyun knees buckled into the couch and fell down. Taehyun lied there, looking up to him, all breathless and lips so red from kissing too much, trail of wet saliva connecting his lips and his. He slowly lowered down himself, practically on top of Taehyun, his arms and legs caging the small boy inside. His fingers brushed over the wet bangs, slowly tracing his forehead, his pointed nose, his big eyes, pinching his cheeks and ended up tracing the lips again. Taehyun looked at him as if he was everything, his world, the love to his life and Yeonjun felt like home, Taehyun was where he belongs.

“Do you know how much I love you?” The couch dipped deeper as Yeonjun shifting him body lower invading Taehyun’s space, face just centimeters away. Taehyun chuckled before he pulled Yeonjun closer, his hands went cupping his cheeks and pushed it a bit with more force making his mouth looked like a duck. He giggles. “Nope, and mind to tell me how much?” Yeonjun laughed a bit before he peppered Taehyun face with open mouthed kisses; one on the crown of the head, second on his eyes, third on his eyebrows, fourth at his pointed nose and the kiss long lasted a bit more minutes at the corner of his lips. He hid his face in the crook of Taehyun’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries and peaches from Taehyun’s shampoo and his neck looked so inviting to be marked. “I love you 3000, baby,” he kissed a bit more there, sucking and leaving purple bruises at the juncture of his neck, marking him. He went forward biting his earlobes, licking his inner ear, loving the sound Taehyun made as he moaned lowly. “Stop doing that! It tickles,” Taehyun fought back his laugh before his hands slowly on Yeonjun’s back, traveling south, relishing the muscles there before he stopped at Yeonjun’s sides and rubbing circles there. 

“I am so fortunate to have you by my side hyung. I can't believe that this day actually comes” A kiss on Taehyun's nose.

“Please, I am more than thankful that our feelings are mutual” Giggles.

"Next time, not ears okay, I'm... sensitive" Sucking on his bottom lips. 

"You know what, I'm gonna eat you up when you reach adult, not only just ear" Reciprocating the kiss by sucking his bottom lip back.

“And what’s with that End Game reference? So cliché” Pouts.

“I know you love it, don’t lie” A peck on his lips.

“No, I love you” More giggles and intertwining hands.

“I love you 3000, Kang Taehyun”

***

Seokjin was about to visit the boys at the new dorm remembering the question Taehyun asked him months ago when suddenly he saw Soobin was down the stairs, about to strangle Kai to death and Beomgu rushing to call their managers to pick them up but odd, he did not see Taehyun and Yeonjun on sight.

“Where are you going, Beomgyu?”

“Just have some shopping and food dates. Why are you here, hyung?”

“Nah, just to tell Taehyun something”

“Ah, you better not going upstairs. They are spending some, uhm, time alone to talk things since Taehyun’s having a bad day”

“I was about to answer Taehyun’s questions too months ago but I just found time to talk to him today but I guess that’s solved” Jin giggled. “Okay, my job is done, have a good day everyone~” Beomgyu just stopped him from going back, face full of questions. “What do you mean?” Jin smiled brightly at him before he pulled him closer whispered, “I was about to suggest him to go and ask Yeonjun himself since he might have the answer for him and little did he know that Yeonjun loves him back so much but he keeps denying it I was about to have a panic attack”. Seokjin noticed Jungkook was already there waiting for him and waved at him a bit, all dressed up as they were going to have lunch outside.

Beomgyu just widen his eyes before he went laughing so hard, high fiving Seokjin and answering “I was having the same thoughts! Ah then all is good,” before proceeding to wave his hyung goodbye before he saw Jungkook winking at him and signaling him ‘shush, keep this a secret’ pose before proceeding to pull Seokjin into his arms and kissed him in public. 

“Wow, we live in a world where Choi Beomgyu is destined to be forever alone, nice” Beomgyu sighed before he pulled the giant babies away from bickering with each other.  
“What was that Beomgyu hyung? I was this close in winning Soobin hyung!” Kai huffed angrily before staring at Beomgyu’s unreadable face. “Is something wrong?” Soobin asked worriedly since he didn’t reply to Kai’s question. “Well, case closed since I was right that both Taehyun and Yeonjun are having just weird, sexual tension this week. And I know both of you are in love with each other too, kisses between friends aren’t normal, yeah. So no worry, this lonely Choi Beomgyu is very good in keeping secrets” Soobin and Kai were staring at each other, gaping awkwardly with hands fiddling anxiously before they sighed together, feeling dejected. 

“How long did you know about this?”

“Since predebut”

“Taehyun and Yeonjun too?”

“Yep”

“For the love of God, WHAT??!!”


End file.
